


Jealous / Handcuffs

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: NSFW Trickster Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Handcuffs, Jealous sex, Possessive Gabriel, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Character: GabrielRequest: Jealous/Possessive Gabriel / Handcuffs





	Jealous / Handcuffs

You wriggle, the metal cuffs from your FBI attire digging into your skin.  He’s got you up against the wall, face and chest pressed into the faded wallpaper, forcing your ass out for him.  

 

“Gabriel --”

 

“I saw how you were with him,” he rasps his voice low and hovering on the precipice between anger and desire.  “I suppose everybody  _ does  _ love a sharp dressed man.”  

 

You hadn’t meant to flirt with Dean.  Both your personality’s just lent themselves to good-natured teasing that could get a little out of hand.  It never meant anything to either of you.  While Dean may have not known just how off limits you were, he wasn’t dumb.  He knew there was someone frequenting your motel rooms and that anything between the two of you was strictly platonic.

 

“Or perhaps you’re just a fan of him?”  Gabriel finishes.  His breath is hot against your ear, and you can feel his skin practically burning through both your clothing as rubs his erection against you.  You’re not sure whether  _ you _ should be irritated or turned on by his sudden jealous streak, though the way his hand slips up under your skirt, possessively cupping your mound, you’re quickly leaning toward the latter.  

 

“Not wet for him.”  Your breath becomes a sharp gasp as he pushes two fingers inside you, filling you unexpectedly.  You’re ready, however, and he growls in approval before latching onto the side of your neck with his mouth.  He pumps his fingers in and out of you while marking his territory in a well placed series of nips and sucks that starts at your pulse and extends down your shoulder.  

 

You whine as he withdraws his hand completely, your core suddenly empty and aching.  You’re distracted from your disappointed when the band of your underwear digs into your side a moment before it’s torn from you.  He pushes your skirt up over your waist, and a you let out a yelp as he slides himself into you in one quick thrust.  His fingers dig into your hips drawing you back as he pushes into you as far as he can go. 

  
“I think it’s time we let your friends know about us.”  He smirks against your hair, giving you a moment to adjust.  “What do you say?”

 

You turn and give him a brazen smile.  “If you want me to scream your name, feathers, you have to first make me scream it.”  


End file.
